


Feathers

by rollerskating_salmon_that_fell



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, hes drunk, husk thinks his tail is a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell/pseuds/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell
Summary: Husk gets plastered and seems to think his tail is slightly more playful than it was before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassiathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiathea/gifts).



Husk was sat at the bar as he always was, mindlessly wiping a cloth over the already clean surface. Ever since Charlie and Vaggie put the staff of the hotel under an alcohol ban (namely Husk, as Alastor was out and Niffty was too busy to drink), he had been absolutely bored out of his brains. There was no longer anything to drown out the incessant optimism, idiotic bickering or the constant nonsensical twittering. It had only been three days and he was already considering murder- only expected, what with spending years with Alastor.  
Oh brilliant, Husk thought, here come Princess Froofroo Lalapants and Lady Mardybum. This spelled nothing but trouble.  
“So, uh, Husk- Vaggie and I have to leave for a few days to speak to some business officials about the future of the Hotel,” Charlie explained. “Alastor did say he would be home fairly soon. Is that alright?”  
He stood corrected. Well, he’ll be damned- again.  
“Uh, yeah, sure,” Husk answered, surprised and wondering where Vaggie’s warning was.  
“And no funny business- got it?”  
Ah, there it was.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Husk dismissed, batting the air.  
“Great!”  
With that, the two of them picked up their suitcases and left the Hotel.  
It was three hours after Charlie and Vaggie left when Alastor finally returned from God knows where. The doors had bashed open, waking Husk with a start. Ugh, he was too tired for this. Alastor was now marching into the living room, spouting out about things nobody cared about.   
“Would you kindly shut the hell up?!”  
Alastor froze and stared, wide-eyed, at him- very much like a deer in the headlights, which was ironic. He blinked a few times, as if he was trying to cleanse his mind or make sure that what just happened was real. He opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it again a few times until Husk shouted again.   
“I’ve been under this ruddy alcohol ban for three days now. Three days! Do you have any idea how torturous it can be to constantly be around such fairytale-esque optimism? Around an idiotic moron who has no concept of personal space or human decency or peace and quiet? Around the constant, meaningless chitter-chatter? Around the merciless nit-picker, criticising your every move? No! No, you don’t- because you haven’t been here. And! Even when you are here, you don’t experience enough of it to wind you round the bend because you are the only one that does all of it.”  
Alastor was quite simply taken aback. He really didn’t expect that.  
“W-Would you- ahem- would you like me to lift the ban?”  
“Well, sure. But ain’t you supposed to be enforcing the rules?” Husk grunted.  
Alastor walks over to the bar, snapping his fingers. Husk immediately bent down beneath the bar to retrieve the alcohol that Alastor had just “magicked” into existence.  
“I don’t really see the need for such a rule when it is not the staff we are trying to redeem but the insufferable little spider. Redeeming the staff would be fairly useless: we’d have to find more. And who would be better than my dearest Husker to run the bar, hm?”  
Husk didn’t hear nor care for what Alastor had just said; he was too busy drinking as if a doctor were about to saw his legs off. Bottle after bottle, can after can. Alastor had drunk some too, but favoured laughing at Husker in his drunken stupor while staying relatively sober instead.   
It didn’t take long before Husk was absolutely leathered. It only took a mere hour. Alastor watched with glee as the plastered cat stumbled over both his words and his feet. He had been in this state for a few minutes now and had already tried to ask the red-paned window out for dinner and tell a regular spider to stop chatting him up. Alastor started to notice that Husk was beginning to look more and more out of it. Currently he was walking over to a plant to ask it some times-tables when he stumbled over his feet for the 7th time in under 10 minutes. After having stayed unmoving on the floor for a few moments, Alastor had been caused to believe that his dearest Husker had finally passed out and could be taken to bed.   
He was deeply mistaken.  
When he reached down to pick up the zozzled cat, Husk raised his head off the floor and hissed. Then, his eyes dilated as he saw his tail. Or, more importantly, the feathers on the end of it. As Alastor stepped back, Husk had started batting at his tail as a regular cat would to one of those toys that is a stick with a spout of feathers on the end. He started chasing it round in circles on all four legs, mewing. At one point, he decided he would be slow and quiet, sneaking up on it before quickly pouncing to catch the fiendish, feathered prey. All the while, Alastor is sat with the plant in the corner, cackling without a care in the world if they woke Angel up: Alastor thought he deserved it with all the awful flirting.   
After about 20 minutes or so, Husk did eventually pass out. He had fallen off the back of the couch into a messy heap of limbs and purred on the floor- eyes shut, slow breathing and no movement, save for his tail swishing slowly, silently claiming victory. Alastor slowly made his way over, chuckling quietly. Picking him up, Alastor cradled Husk in his arms like the cute little kitten he is and slowly made for the stairs. Husk would despise Al in the morning.   
***  
Husk blearily opened his eyes as his alarm screeched down his ears. He didn’t even know why Charlie insisted on having them because it just puts everyone in a mood. After slamming his whole arm down onto the wretched thing to shut it up, he slowly flopped out of bed. Oh yes, he flopped out of bed like a puddle, much like cats do when you try to pick them up: they turn to liquid. Standing up and cracking his back, Husk then began to brush his face fur and chest floof. He didn’t want anyone to know but he did take quite a bit of care and pride in his chest fluff. Chest floof sufficiently groomed, Husk stood up and left the room- making sure to also lob the alarm clock through the window.  
Quite pleased with himself, Husk stepped out the door. Suddenly, his face was tickled by something above him. Blinking a few times and looking at the offender, he saw Niffty’s feather duster haphazardly duct taped to the doorway, obviously intended to get him in the face. Hearing a snicker behind him, Husk turned to see Alastor waiting patiently in the hallway, smirking. Now all Husk could do was hope he’d never actually have to remember what happened last night.


End file.
